Eggman's Revenge
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: When Sonic returns home from finding new scares for Halloween, he finds out Eggman has come back and has taken over Halloween Town. So it's up to Sonic to save Halloween Town before Christmas so he can propose to Elise. Will Sonic save Halloween Town? Stay tuned.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys I've come back with something new in mind. This story is a SonicXElise story so you haters will hate it. But you fans will enjoy the story.**

**Sonic: This story has the same story of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge.**

**Elise: Only the ending is a lot different. After defeating Eggman, Sonic is almost killed and I try to wake him but he's gone for good. Then he comes back to life and we get married.**

**Me: Right. Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to watch CatDog while write this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

October 31st  
Halloween

A year after Sonic almost took over Christmas, Sonic decided to never cause such a terrible event like that again. This year, he's changed to a person who never takes over any holiday. This year, Sonic is going to propose to Elise. Right now, Halloween has come again.

"And now the award for most spines tingled by a non-corporeal being," Mayor Jet announced. "Another magnificent Halloween, Sonic." Every town citizen cheered as Sonic Skellington bowed.  
"This year has been our most horrible yet," Sonic said. "Thank you, everyone!" But backstage, Sonic was still bored of Halloween. So he went to talk to Silver, Elise's creator.

"A new Halloween?" Silver asked.  
"A fresh, new and improved Halloween, doctor," Sonic said. "After last year, we can't do the same thing over. We must be inspired to do something different. Find new discoveries.""New discoveries, eh?" Silver asked. "I think I know just the thing you're talking about. I call it the soul robber. Take it, Sonic. I'm sure it will come in handy." The soul robber was a slimy object that goes on Sonic's wrist. So Sonic decided to find new discoveries for a while and asked Silver to take care of things while he's away. Silver agreed and said he was looking forward to next Halloween.

At the tree house, Tails, Cream and Knuckles heard Sonic was leaving town.  
"Now we can bring back Eggman," Cream said.  
"Yeah. How hard can it be?" Knuckles asked. The three mischievous kids went to put Eggman together so he can take over Halloween Town.

"Are you sure, Sonic?" Elise asked. "I don't want you to get hurt after last year."  
"I'll be okay, Elise," Sonic said. "When I come back, I have something to ask you." So Sonic went to the Hinterlands as Elise watched him with a smile.

December 23rd  
Two Days to Christmas

At Silver's lab, Elise made a note out of a paper plane. She was telling Sonic in the note that Eggman has come back and took control of Halloween Town.  
"I hope this finds you, Sonic. Wherever you are," Elise whispered. Then she tossed the paper plane until evil laughter was heard outside.  
"HURRY SONIC!" Elise yelled.

* * *

**Me: Ha ha ha! That episode of CatDog was hilarious! I used to love that show a lot.**

**Sonic: Yeah I heard it's really funny and I guess it was true.**

**Elise: Yes. I like Dog, he's funny.**

**Me: Yeah I read actor, Tom Kenny, did him on the show. I also like Cat. He was really funny with his voice and evil grin. Anyway, hope you all loved the prologue. All of you...except SonicXElise haters. Please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic's Return

**Me: Hello, guys. And I am back. And here is Eggman's Revenge first chapter. Yay!**

**Sonic: In this part, Eggman sing the Oogie Boogie song with Eggman's version.**

**Elise: Who knew Eggman could sing?**

**Me: I know right? Anyway, here's chapter one, Sonic's Return.**

* * *

When Sonic came home, he saw that the whole town was deserted.

"That's strange. The town's deserted," Sonic said. He looked around until a skeleton ghoul appeared behind the Pumpkin King.

"Oh! I don't believe we met," Sonic said. "Sonic Sk..." But he was cut off when more skeleton ghouls appeared and screamed. Sonic took out his soul robber to fight the ghouls. After defeating a few of the bad guys, an alarm sounded! Then a voice was heard, too. The voice sounded familiar to Sonic. It was Eggman Boogie, the boogie man.

"Testing...testing. Is this thing on?" Eggman asked. "My dearly abhorred citizens of Halloween Town. This is Eggman Boogie speaking. Today, I bring you a joyous announcement. First of all, in place of Sonic Skellington, yours truly is now the new ruler of Halloween Town! And secondly, as of today, this exact moment, I declare this town's name will be changed to Eggman Town!" Then he laughed hysterically as Sonic fought the ghouls. After the battle, dark shadows appeared at the town hall and the gate to the pumpkin patch.

"What happened while I was gone?" Sonic asked and heard a crash. "Someone's inside." Next to the town hall, Waluigi, Rosalina and Chip appeared. They were exhausted.

"We're not making any more traps," Waluigi said.

"Oh, Sonic! It's you," Rosalina said.

"What exactly happened while I was gone?" Sonic asked the three Hyde creatures.

"Tails, Cream and Knuckles sewed Eggman back together again," Chip said anxiously.

"Bugs, bags and all," Waluigi said. The Hyde creatures said that Dr. Silver proposed a plan for next Halloween and that Sonic wanted a "dangerous Halloween". And so Waluigi, Rosalina and Chip and all the citizens organized one to to make Sonic happy. And if they didn't, Sonic will never come home.

"Do you think using ghosts and skeletons to hurt people is a good Halloween," Sonic asked.

"We just wanted you to come back," Chip said.

"We set up booby traps all over the place," Waluigi said.

"Soon it wasn't safe to on the streets," Rosalina said.

"This is a disaster," Sonic said. "I've got to find the doctor." The Hyde creatures said they wanted to help, too. When Sonic went into the town hall, he saw that the place was full of broken seats. Then a shadow was seen on the stage where the announcements were performed.

"What's this?" Sonic asked. Then a dark version of Eggman appeared. It was his shadow!

"SONIC!" Eggman said in a sing-song tone in his voice. So as Sonic and Eggman battled, they sang this version of "Eggman's Song". Eggman began.

**"Well, well, well.**

**Sonic the Pumpkin King.**

**Finally made it, huh?**

**Ooh, I've been waiting.**

**So how do like my Eggman Town?**

**Ha ha!"**

Sonic joined as he used his soul robber to fight Eggman.

**"It's over! It's over!**

**This time you've gone too far.**

**It's over! I'm serious!**

**Just who do you think you are?**

**Just because you fooled the town, doesn't make you king.**

**You better give up.**

**Surrender now, I'm fixing everything."**

Eggman corrected Sonic as he sang the song.

**"That's what you think,**

**But you couldn't be more wrong.**

**And this will be the last time you hear the Eggman song."**

Then Eggman and his ghost minions went to the chorus.

**"Wow**

**(Wow)**

**Wow**

**(Wow)**

**Wow**

**(Wow)**

**I'm the Eggman Boogie man!"**

"Eggman, what have you done to everyone?" Sonic asked.

"They're under my control now," Eggman answered and laughed. Then the battle went on with the song. Sonic began first.

**"I see you're pretty proud of all your booby trapping schemes.**

**But I can say that you'll rule this town, only in your dreams."**

Eggman corrected Sonic again as the song goes.

**"That's funny, Sonic! It was a dream!**

**But now it's coming true!**

**Because even my mere shadow knows**

**Your days as king are through.**

**Wow**

**(Wow)**

**Wow**

**(Wow)**

**Wow**

**(Wow)**

**I'm the Eggman Boogie man!"**

Sonic repeated the verse and danced as he sang and a bunch of notes appeared around him. And instead of "I'm the Eggman Boogie man!" Sonic said

"I'M THE PUMPKIN KING!"

Then Eggman's shadow was defeated.

"Beginner's luck, if you ask me," Eggman said. "Don't worry. We'll meet again." Then a pumpkin made of wood appeared. Sonic knew what it is.

"That's the Halloween holiday door," Sonic said. "Now what in the world is that doing here?"

Back at the plaza, Rouge the corpse bat came. She looked excited.

"Sonic, welcome back! It looks like the Witch Shop opened for the first time since you left," Rouge said. "I guess that means things are safe now that you are back. Terrible things happened while you were gone, Sonic...terrible things." As Sonic ran around town, he saw a note on the front gate of his house. It was from Jet, saying he's having everyone make the most scariest Halloween ever. It was sent last month on November 15.

Sonic entered the Witches' Shop where Peach and Daisy were at.

"Sonic, you've returned," Daisy said.

"Is it true? The whole town's booby trapped?" Sonic asked.

"Oh. It's too embarrassing to talk about. We brought this upon ourselves," Peach said. "Say, care to buy anything? We got prime heads and torsos. But it will cost you an arm and a leg.

"Maybe later," Sonic said. "I have to get going."

Sonic tried to leave town but the main gate won't open. So Sonic asked Rouge.

"I think Yoshi has the key," Rouge said. "But I don't know where he went." But a manhole was wobbly. Sonic spotted a clown that is a green dinosaur with a saddle on his tail riding a unicycle. But a bunch of skeletons were attacking the dinosaur. Sonic defeated the skeletons and talked to the green dinosaur.

"Sonic!" the clown replied.

"No need to panic," Sonic said. "You can calm down."

"Is it really you, Sonic?" Yoshi asked. "Oh. Something terrible is happening." Sonic promised the clown that he will return Halloween Town and that he needs the key to go to the main gate. Yoshi said he locked the gate because everything outside of town is becoming dangerous. He tried to look for the key but he couldn't find it. Finally the clown found it and met the Pumpkin King near the gate. But more skeletons came out of nowhere. Sonic destroyed them as Yoshi unlocked the gate.

"I got the gate open for you, Sonic," Yoshi said.

"But not before Eggman's baddies grabbed Elise and carried her off towards the cemetery," Rouge said. "I hear the cemetery is pretty dangerous these days. I hope she's okay."

"What? Took Elise?" Sonic asked. "That's it. No more Mr. Nice Bones."

At the graveyard, Sonic tried to call Cheese, his pet ghost chao. But he wasn't around. Sonic saw the hanging tree, Beldam, looking for her hanged men.

"Sonic, you've come back," Beldam said.

"Hello, Hanging Tree Beldam," Sonic said. "Huh? What happened to your hanged men?" Beldam said Eggman's baddies appeared and Beldam's hanged men ran away. Beldam asked Sonic to find her hanged men. Sonic agreedand went searching. The men could have seen Elise somewhere while hiding. But at a time like this, Sonic needs Cheese's glowing pumpkin on his head. Them laughter and singing was heard in the distance. It was the Eggman boys, Tails, Cream and Knuckles.

"Hmph! I might have known," Sonic said.

"Welcome home, Sonic," Knuckles said.

"How was your trip, Sonic?" Cream asked In a fake polite tone.

"Are you having fun, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"You three wouldn't have anything to do with Eggman's return, would you?" Sonic asked. But the three mischievous kids lied that they didn't. Sonic told them to return the town back to normal right away. But the kids refused because they're "having fun". Knuckles revealed their secret mission to stop Sonic and Tails hit him in the head. So Tails jumped downas his friends went off. The fox began his battle.

"Now you will have to play with me," Tails said as he summoned skeletons. After the battle, Tails was frustrated that the skeletons were gone. He said he will be good but he crossed his fingers behind his back. The two tailed fox ran off. Then Sonic went to Cheese's grave and the ghost chao finally came.

"There you are, Cheese," Sonic said. "Come on. I need your help to find some hanged men." Cheese agreed.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter one for this story. But there will be more. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Saving Elise

**Me: Hey, hey, hey. It's me. And I'm grounded for a week.**

**Sonic: Why are you grounded?**

**Elise: And what did your parents take away?**

**Me: I was caught using the iPad late at night so I got that taken away. But luckily I still have my laptop. So I'll still write stories. And here's part two of Eggman's Revenge.**

Sonic and Cheese went through the graveyard and found one hanged man. Sonic told the man to go with Beldam while Sonic finds the rest. But the whole graveyard was full of skeletons to fight. Cheese was calling like crazy and went to the old graveyard where the bridge is. Sonic was annoyed to see one hanged man under the bridge.  
"I'm sorry. But I don't have time to play 'hide and go shriek'," Sonic said. "Please go back to Hanging Tree Beldam." Sonic wandered more into the old graveyard until he found the third hanged man. Sonic told the man the place is safe now and to hurry back to Beldam. The fourth man was at a tree up ahead. Sonic told the man it wasn't easy finding him and that it's safe to go back to Beldam. The last hanged man was next to Beldam. Sonic went up the tree to find the hanged man.  
"Don't be afraid," Sonic replied. "It's time to go back to Hanging Tree Beldam." Sonic went back to Beldam to talk to her. Beldam thanked Sonic and that without her hanging men, she's not much of a hanging tree.  
"It seems those monsters are attacking from the fallen tombstones," Sonic said. "I've got to put the tombstones back together and seal those monsters in." So Sonic went to find the fallen tombstones to put them together. But more skeletons kept popping out. Sonic beat the skeletons before he restored the tombstones. Then the Pumpkin King went back to Beldam.  
"Thank you so much, Sonic," Beldam said. "Now that you're here, Halloween Town will be back to it's old self. One of the hanged men just told me he heard a woman singing from under the ground." Then a paper plane appeared behind Sonic.  
"What's this?" Sonic asked. "A paper plane from Elise!"  
"Down that way lies the underground Burial Chamber," Beldam told her friend.  
"The Burial Chamber?" Sonic asked. Beldam told Sonic the it's the largest grave in the area and that it's infested with spiders and cobwebs. Sonic had a feeling that Elise might be there. Sonic looked at Elise's letter and it said:  
"Sonic, hurry back to town! After you left, Tails, Cream and Knuckles brought Eggman back to life. All the skeletons and ghosts that are attacking you by now were made by Dr. Silver and are being controlled by Eggman. These Eggman monsters were specifically made to attack you and will stop at nothing to track you down!"  
So Sonic went to find his friend. But as he looked around, Tails came again.  
"Why do you always have to spoil our fun?" Tails yelled. "This will be the last time time you'll get in our way!" So he started another battle this time with not just skeletons, but also with Tails himself. The red wearing fox was knocked out.  
"You win this time, Sonic," Tails said.  
"There won't be a next time," Sonic said.  
"Of course not, Sonic," Tails lied. "Whatever you say." He crossed his fingers behind his back. Sonic went to the Burial Chamber that Beldam told him about to find Elise.

Inside the chamber, a bunch of ghosts appeared but that didn't stop Sonic. He defeated the ghosts and went into the other room. And there stood Elise!  
"Elise!" Sonic replied. The rag doll hedgehog turned to see her friend and smiled.  
"Sonic!" Elise replied. They held each others hands until a spider appeared and took Elise away! Elise screamed. Sonic battled the spider as Elise began to sing her song in different lyrics:  
**"You have known not to believe.**  
**Then things would not have turned so bad."**  
Sonic sang the song, too.  
**"It's true his plan was to deceive...**  
**But that should not make you sad."**  
Elise made her warning to Sonic.  
**"But danger waits at every turn."**  
Sonic told Elise he'll be fine this way.  
**"And I am ready**  
**To set things right here."**  
Elise was starting to worry and told her friend this.  
**"How can you say...**  
**That you will be okay?**  
**And come back another day?"**  
"Elise, I'm here," Sonic told the rag doll hedgehog. "You're safe now."  
"Sonic!" Elise replied. Then she continued her song.  
**"What will become of our**  
**Dear town?**  
**Now that we let our leader down."**  
Sonic knew this could happen and told Elise not to worry.  
**"You know dear Elise**  
**That's not true.**  
**We can take this town back,**  
**Me and you."**  
**"There's so much danger**  
**Yet to face."**  
**"But I'm not worried**  
**Back home I hurried."**  
**"You surely will.**  
**Now that we count on you**  
**To see this trouble through."**  
"Don't worry, Elise," Sonic replied. "I'll save you."  
"Be careful, Sonic," Elise said. Then came to repeating the last verse while dancing. But the last of the lyrics were different.  
**"Now we must stop**  
**That evil Eggman's scheme**  
**And save our Halloween."**  
Finally, the spider was gone and Elise was saved.  
"Elise!" Sonic replied and held the rag doll hedgehog in his arms.  
"Sonic," Elise whispered. Then the Valentines Day door appeared.

Back at the graveyard, Sonic went back to Beldam.  
"Are you alright, Elise?" Sonic asked.  
"Oh, Sonic," Elise said. "You came back!"  
"I got your note," Sonic said. Elise told her friend to rescue Dr. Silver and gave Sonic the key to his manor.  
"Thanks, Elise," Sonic said. "I'm glad you're safe."  
"We're all safe," Elise said. "Now that our Pumpkin King has returned."  
"Pumpkin King? Elise, that's it!" Sonic said.  
"What's it?" Elise asked. Sonic said that his pumpkin fire can help him beat Eggman's army. So the Pumpkin King went back to town.

Sonic was about to go to Dr. Silver's lab. But a guard with a purple outfit, yellow eyes and was a little taller than Sonic stopped Sonic. It was the doctor's guard, Blaze the Cat.  
"Blaze, where is Dr. Silver?" Sonic asked the cat.  
"Sorry. Blaze under strict orders," Blaze said. "Not let anyone pass."  
"But I'm here to rescue the doctor from Eggman," Sonic said.  
"Blaze sorry," Blaze said. "But master says if Blaze let anyone through, no biscuit. Ooh, Blaze starving. The Witch Shop...you get Blaze biscuit, huh?"  
"Okay, Blaze. If I bring you a biscuit, you'll let me pass?" Sonic asked. Blaze agreed. But as Sonic went to the shop, the way back to town was blocked. The Sonic heard a voice.  
"Hey, Sonic! I don't think you'll find me as forgiving as Tails," the voice said. It was Cream. This time she was the one to battle.  
"I let you win," Tails said.  
"Quiet, you!" Knuckles said and hit Tails in the head.  
"Time for some help!" Cream replied. "Get him!" But Sonic defeated all the ghosts and ghouls Cream summoned. Then the purple wearing rabbit got away. Sonic went to the shop but Peach said Rouge took the last box of bone biscuits. So Sonic went to find Rouge. Sonic tried to ask the corpse bat about the biscuit.  
"You want my biscuit? No way!" Rouge replied. "This is mine!"  
"My fine bat, I need that biscuit to save the doctor from Eggman's clutches," Sonic said.  
"Oh...but this biscuit's mine!" Rouge said. "Still I guess you need it more than I do. I know! If you can pass my quiz, the biscuit is yours. It's about Halloween Town, so it should be easy for you, Pumpkin King." So Sonic did the corpse bat's quiz and got the biscuits. Then Sonic went to Dr. Silver's lab to give Blaze the biscuits.  
"Ooh, biscuit tastes good," Blaze said, cheerfully.  
"Now then, Blaze. You promised to move aside," Sonic said.  
"Blaze keeps her promise," Blaze said. But as Sonic went through, a lightening bolt almost hit him. Blaze said that the lightening comes from a generator not far away and to stop it. Sonic had a feeling that using his soul robber won't stop the generator for long and that he should hurry. Sonic went back to the graveyard to talk to Elise.  
"Sonic, you remembered to come back to me," Elise said.  
"Well, what you said earlier kind of had me concerned," Sonic said.  
"It's about the doctor," Elise said. "If...if he tries to...harm you, Sonic, use the sleeping soup to knock him out. All the ingredients should be around here. If you bring them back to me, I'll make the soup. Here, I'll make a list of the ingredients and put it in your sack for you to check later."  
"Thank you, Elise," Sonic said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." So Sonic went to get all the ingredients. Sonic looked at the list.  
"Deadly nightshade: At the gravestone marked 'DEADLY NIGHTSHADE'  
Frog's Breath: Go to the doctor's junkyard to find a frog  
Worm's Wart: Find it at the Witch Shop"  
Sonic got the Deadly Nightshade at the gravestone as said in Elise's list. Then Sonic went to the Witch Shop to get the Worm's Wort. Daisy had it with her. Sonic bought it and went to Dr. Silver's junkyard to find the frogs for Frog's Breath. Finally, Sonic got all the ingredients for the sleeping soup. So Sonic went to see Elise.  
"Is this everything you need?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, Sonic. I knew you could do it," Elise said. "Finished. Once the doctor takes a sip of this soup, he'll be out like a light."  
"Thanks, Elise," Sonic said. "I'll try to save the doctor without hurting a hair on his head...if he had any." So Sonic went back to the lab to stop the generator. Sonic ran as fast as he could to get inside in time to find Dr. Silver.

Inside the house, a voice was heard all the way at the top of the lab. It was Cream again.  
"Sonic, I was wondering when you'd get here," Cream said. "Think you can reach me? Try it. It's fun. I know I'm having a ball! I don't wanna crush your spirit, Sonic. Just your body!" Cream brought giant balls to crush Sonic. But Sonic went up the rail right past the balls and caught up to Cream. When he did, the rabbit waved her broom as in saying "I give up".  
"I'm sorry, Sonic," Cream said. "I was only playing a trick."  
"Stop helping Eggman. I mean it!" Sonic warned Cream.  
"Okay," Cream lied. She crossed her fingers. So Sonic went into an elevator to reach Dr. Silver.  
"Dr. Silver! Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked.  
"Ah, Sonic. I see you managed to make it here..." Dr. Silver said. "You've been busy, Sonic. I think it's time for you to rest." Then the doctor opened his cap to reveal a brain that's green with eyes. That must be why Dr. Silver is doing this.  
"Eggman switched your brain," Sonic replied.  
"Shall we begin? I think you'll like this device," Dr. Silver said. "I made it especially for you." Sonic had a plan to get the doctor's real brain in: By using Elise's sleeping soup. So Sonic and Dr. Silver began to fight. As they did, they sang this song:  
**"You were the king,**  
**But now you're nothing but prey.**  
**Eggman Boogie is back**  
**And he's planning to stay."**  
Sonic was mad at the doctor and told him Eggman is not staying for long.  
**"It's a crazy web you're weaving.**  
**Eggman Boogie will soon be leaving.**  
**Doctor, please!**  
**It's not too late."**  
But Dr. Silver believed he'll beat Sonic and continued with the song.  
**"All my machines will seal your fate.**  
**My lasers will slice you,**  
**My knives will cut deep.**  
**And when it's all over**  
**Elise she will weep.**  
**Days of your good-natured mayhem are through.**  
**I'll tear up this town**  
**And I'm starting with you."**  
"I'll rescue you, doctor," Sonic said.  
"Never, Sonic!" the doctor replied.  
**"Well, now, my boy,**  
**It seems you've lost your crown.**  
**In a few mere moments**  
**You'll be six feet in the ground."**  
Sonic kept fighting Dr. Silver and dodged all the lasers. Then he started singing again.  
**"Stop at once!**  
**Can't you see this is absurd?"**  
**"No more tricks,**  
**Your friends are now your foes.**  
**And now this dance is nearing its close."**  
**"All these people that you're hurting.**  
**Oh good doctor it's disconcerting.**  
**Doctor, please.**  
**Your thinking is all wrong."**  
**"In a moment finally you'll be gone.**  
**My blades are all spinning,**  
**My creations are large.**  
**When they move towards you**  
**There's no question who is in charge.**  
**If, by some chance,**  
**You survive the attack.**  
**There'll be many more,**  
**You'd better watch your back."**  
"Well, Sonic? Like my inventions?" Dr. Silver asked.  
"Doctor, you gotta control yourself," Sonic replied.  
**"This town has changed, my boy,**  
**Since you've been away.**  
**Without a Pumpkin King,**  
**It's Eggman Boogie's way."**  
**"Doctor, please!**  
**Oh, can't you see you're wrong?"**  
Then came dancing and singing this last part:  
**"You'll see no foe but a friend that is true."**


	4. Chapter 3: The Vampire Sisters

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's part three and I'm still grounded.**

**Sonic: Thank goodness for your laptop.**

**Elise: Otherwise, people would be complaining about why you haven't been writing stories lately.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, sorry I forgot commentary on the ending of the previous part. I was tired from writing. So I'll say it right now: Don't forget to review.**

* * *

After the battle with Dr. Silver, Sonic switched his real brain back. Then the St. Patrick's Day door appeared. Dr. Silver came to the Pumpkin King.  
"I'm sorry, Sonic," the doctor said. "I never imagined my brain would be replaced and the town deceived..."  
"Doctor, the St. Patrick's Day Door," Sonic said.  
"Indeed. That is a holiday door. Hm..." Dr. Silver said and realized something. "Sonic, what's today's date?"  
"Why today is...December 24th," Sonic said. "Oh no! It's almost Christmas!" Dr. Silver was curious of what's happening to the Christmas door. The door must be found before Christmas comes its way. Sonic decided to go to the pumpkin patch but it's not easy because Eggman's monsters possessed the pumpkins at the entrance so no one can get in.  
"I know! We'll scare those monsters out of the pumpkins!" Silver said. "Give me a moment." So he turned his wheelchair away to get something from his lab. Then Elise came.  
"Is the doctor himself again?" the rag doll hedgehog asked.  
"Yes! He's making a device to help us defeat Eggman's army," Sonic said.  
"Sonic, do you think this might be helpful, too?" Elise asked, holding a present.  
"What's this?" Sonic asked. "It's Sandy's costume!"  
"That outfit really suits you!" Dr. Silver said. "I completed the scare device. If I told you what's in it though, it would ruin the surprise! Hide this in your Sandy bag and use it to stun Eggman's monsters!" So Sonic went to the pumpkin patch outside town.

At the pumpkin patch, Sonic spotted a man wearing purple overalls and a yellow shirt underneath with an axe on top of his head. It was Wario, the Behemoth.  
"Wario! The pumpkin patch is a mess!" Sonic said.  
"It's the bad'uns," Wario said. "They ruin it...break the bridge. The Big Pumpkin Head. Bad'uns eat it, too. My precious pumpkins." Then an alarm sounded, which scared the garlic out of Wario. Then a voice was heard on a intercom again.  
"Hello? Testing...testing...1,2,3. Am I on?" Eggman's voice asked. "Ahem! Denizens of Eggman Town. Sonic has returned! According to reports...heh heh...he's enjoying our dangerous Eggman Town so much he's screaming in horror! Rejoice! All thanks to your efforts!" Then Eggman laughed really loud it hurt Sonic's ears. Then Eggman called out for Knuckles to finish the work his half-witted, half-pint, half-alive playmates could not. If he doesn't, there's more than half a chance he'll be very, very, very ANGRY! Sonic went through the pumpkin patch until he bumped into the mischief kids.  
"Hey Sonic, want some candy?" Knuckles asked.  
"No thanks. I had enough of your treats," Sonic said.  
"Aw, Sonic. We're just getting started," Tails said.  
"Our biggest trick has yet to come," Cream said.  
"You're gonna get so lost," Knuckles said. "And after what we did to Jet's house...oops. Wasn't supposed to tell you that. Catch you later, Sonic!" Jet's house? That sounds suspicious. Sonic tried to follow the kids but a vine blocked the way. Rosalina, Waluigi and Chip advised Sonic to move the vine with the pumpkin next to it. It was hard but Sonic was able to get through Knuckles' maze. When Sonic reached the Pumpkin Head, tons of ghosts surrounded the pumpkin.  
"They're attacking from within," Sonic said. So Sonic went inside the Pumpkin Head to fight all the monsters inside. After beating all the monsters, Sonic found Knuckles, eating pumpkins. Next to him was a tiny black box. That was a present Sonic was going to give to Elise.  
"What? You made it through my maze?" Knuckles yelled.  
"Now, Knuckles, it's time to teach you a lesson," Sonic said. After teaching the ghoul echidna a lesson, the Thanksgiving door appeared. A key appeared next to Knuckles as he was knocked out and Sonic retrieved the present for Elise.  
"Knuckles. Pranks are one thing, but real danger is not a good idea," Sonic said.  
"I'm sorry, Sonic," Knuckles said.  
"Now, no more serving Eggman," Sonic said, wagging his finger.  
"Okay, Sonic," Knuckles said. But he crossed his fingers.

Back in town, a cry for help was heard. It was Yoshi and his unicycle was going crazy fast. Peach said one way to stop Yoshi was to remove the engine installed the dinosaur's unicycle. But none of her spells can remove it. So Sonic went back to Dr. Silver's lab to get some tools. The doctor agreed but he said Blaze has been babbling about something. Something must be on her mind about something bad.  
"Sonic, listen to Blaze," Blaze replied. "Blaze was eating bone biscuit when I hear manhole scratch. I turn...no scratch. I turn back...biscuit GONE! Oh, Sonic, get biscuit back? Please? Then Blaze help." Sonic agreed to help the purple cat assistant. The biscuits were in a manhole behind Dr. Silver's house, guarded by another giant spider.  
"Sonic good. Get Blaze's biscuit back," Blaze said. So Sonic went back to the dinosaur clown's location to stop his cycle. The tool stopped the dinosaur's cycle.  
"At last...I finally stopped," Yoshi said. "Whew! My eyes a spinning!"  
"Are you alright, Yoshi?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes. Thanks to you," Yoshi said. "I hope those Vampire Sisters up the street are okay. I saw some of Eggman's monsters headed that way when my cycle went psycho."  
"I hope so, too, but that gate is closed and I can't get through," Sonic said. Yoshi said he'll help with the lever at the top of his house, that way Sonic will get to the other side to Jet's house. On the way to the Vampire Sisters' house, a bunch of monsters appeared. After battling the monsters, Sonic went inside the Vampire Castle. Inside, Sonic saw a book in the vampires' room. It said:  
"From ancient times, we vampires have been guardians of this land.  
Sworn to aid the true Sovereign of Screams, we will always stand by his side."  
After reading the book, Sonic saw a letter. It said:  
"Eggman Boogie has turned us into four bats. Find us and return us to our coffins. From Wave the Vampire Leader."  
Sonic went outside to find the four bats and saw Wave's bat. Sonic grabbed the leader with the soul robber. Then Sonic took Wave to her coffin. Then Wave was back to her old self.  
"Ah. At last. I'm my old self," Wave said.  
"What happened?" Sonic asked.  
"My sisters and I opposed Eggman's plan," Wave said. "We told him this isn't the Halloween you wanted. So he tricked us and trapped us in our bat form. Sorry, Sonic. When I was a bat I couldn't recognize you."  
"Are your sisters stuck as bats, too?" Sonic asked the swallow vampire.  
"Yes, but I'll need help finding them," Wave said. "Ooh. My strength."  
"You look undead tired," Sonic said. "You should rest. I'll find your sisters."  
"For generations we vampires have been entrusted to guard the key to Jet's house," Wave said. "Sonic, take this...my sisters will have the remaining pieces of the key." So Sonic went to find the second vampire, Vivian. Then Sonic rescued Mona and Kat. But as Sonic looked around, another alarm sounded and Eggman's voice was heard again.  
"My dearly abhorred citizens of Eggman Town!" Eggman said. "Thanks to my own diabolically ingenious thinking, I have decided to become ruler of not just Eggman Town but all the holidays as well. We will soon be able to celebrate 'Eggman Boogie Day' seven days every year! Preparations have already been made. I will go secure the final remaining holidays myself. After all, I have debt to pay. Soon I shall be the Seven Holidays King, so stay tuned!" Then Eggman laughed loud. Then Sonic went back to the castle. Vivian was the first to return to her coffin. She returned to normal.  
"Here, Sonic...take this..." Vivian said.  
"Thanks. Rest easy now," Sonic said. Mona was next and she returned to normal, too.  
"Here, Sonic," Mona said. "We're counting on you."  
"Good night. And unpleasant dreams," Sonic said. Then Kat was last.  
"This is the last piece," Kat said.  
"Thanks," Sonic said. Wave said the way to Jet's house is now open. Then Wave and the vampires explained about Eggman's plan. He used his henchmen to abduct the other holiday leaders. Vivian talked about the plan, too. The henchmen dragged the holiday leaders so the leaders won't return to their own worlds. Tails, Cream and Knuckles then hid the doors in each area of the town so they won't be discovered.  
"So leaders of Valentines Day, Easter, Thanksgiving and St. Patrick's Day are being held prisoner somewhere in this town?" Sonic asked.  
"Precisely," Mona said. "Eggman's plan is to take over the holidays and become the Seven Holidays King."  
"The Seven Holidays King?" Sonic asked. "This is intolerable."  
"First you have to find the holiday doors," Kat said. "Otherwise you won't be able to return the leaders even if you find them. Take back those doors, and find out where the leaders are being held." So Sonic went to Jet's house to find the mayor himself.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's what is left of the third chapter. And yes, Mona and Kat were two characters from the Wario Ware Series.**

**Sonic: Emilie loves that series as much as she loves my series and the Mario series.**

**Elise: That's why Emilie made this version of TNBC: Oogie's Revenge. And why she added Vivian as one of the four vampires.**

**Me: Yep. Well, see you next time. Tomorrow, I'm coming home from my grandma's house. So I'll probably be able to make part four by Tuesday I think.**


	5. Chapter 4: Casino Clash

**Me: Hey, guys. I just came home from grandma's house and it turns out I'll be writing chapter four earlier than I thought. Oh and good news.**

**Sonic: What is it?**

**Me: I'm trying out TNBC: Oogie's Revenge in the HARDEST mode of all. NIGHTMARE MODE!**

**Elise: What's so hard about it?**

**Me: Well, bad guys are harder to fight, the boss battles are longer and when looking at the map, there are no hints and no markings of where to go.**

**Elise: Whoa! That does sound hard.**

**Sonic: But I think you can do it. You know all hints and all the paths for the Hinterlands by heart.**

**Me: That's true. Anyway, here's chapter four. For SonicXElise fans, enjoy. For SonicXElise haters, suffer with this story!**

* * *

At Jet's house, Sonic heard cries for help. He saw a hawk with green feathers and wore brown and white in a cage.  
"Sonic! Up here! Please help!" Jet yelled.  
"What?" Sonic replied. So Sonic went inside Jet's house to go to the roof and free the mayor from the cage. His cries for help were quite annoying but Sonic continued.  
"Jet! Are you okay?" Sonic asked.  
"Sonic! Oh you don't know how happy I am to see your skull!" Jet replied. "I thought I would be stuck in this cage forever! Now get me out of here!" So Sonic set the mayor free. Sonic asked Jet if he knew where the Holiday Door is hidden in the residential area. Jet said he saw some of Eggman's goons up on his roof.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they had it with them," Jet said.  
"You better climb down from here and evacuate to someplace safe," Sonic said.  
"Thank you, Sonic. Good luck," Jet said. So Sonic went to Jet's roof to find the goons. Up on the roof, Sonic spotted the three mischievous kids, preparing for the final battle.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the three little pranksters again," Sonic said. "You're still not working with Eggman again, are you?" Sonic glared at the kids.  
"We're not working," Tails lied. "We're playing."  
"And winning!" Cream said.  
"Another round, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.  
"AS IF YOU HAD A CHOICE!" the kids said together.  
"It's time you three learned all games must come to an end," Sonic said. "Especially this one!" Sonic made a scary face at the kids. The battle started with a song.  
**"La, la, la, la...**  
**Hail to Mr. Eggman!**  
**Sonic will never win.**  
**When you find our booby traps,**  
**They will do you in!**  
**First we brought the master back,**  
**To take this town away from Sonic.**  
**We knew he's fight to set things right,**  
**So we got bad guys who attack!"**  
Sonic was furious at the kids and began to sing, too.  
**"Stop! I've had enough of you,**  
**Your punishment is overdue.**  
**You instigated chaos here**  
**And turned our town to its ear."**  
The kids continued their song as they were in their bathtub.  
**"Hail to Mr. Eggman!**  
**Put Sonic to the test.**  
**Keep him guessing all the time**  
**Never let him rest."**  
**"Then Mr. Eggman Boogie man**  
**Can take the whole over then.**  
**He'll be so pleased I do declare.**  
**The whole world should beware!**  
**Whee!"**  
"We'll beat you this time!" Cream said.  
"You are in big, big trouble," Sonic said.  
**"Now that Eggman is the King,**  
**We'll get away with everything.**  
**You cannot scold us for our pranks.**  
**The New King Eggman, let's give us thanks!"**  
Sonic danced as he sang this part:  
**"Don't be foolish, think now-  
All this danger isn't fun and games.**  
**When this town is back to normal,**  
**Do you really want the blame?"**  
The kids danced, too, as they sang.  
**"Hail to Mr. Eggman!**  
**This is so much fun.**  
**We make mischief day and night**  
**Our work is never done."**  
Sonic was in so much rage as he went through this verse.  
**"If I've told you once, I've told you**  
**Twice to straighten out your act.**  
**You'll never get away with this.**  
**And that, you brats, is fact."**  
**"He'll be so pleased by our success**  
**That he'll reward us too I bet.**  
**I wonder what it is going to be...**  
**We cannot wait to see."**  
"You can't win this time, Sonic," Knuckles said.  
"You kids are in big trouble," Sonic warned. The kids were defeated. Then the Independence Day door appeared. Then Sonic made his final warning to the kids.  
"Now it's time to really teach you a lesson," Sonic said. "Who's first?"  
"SONIC!" the kids said together. "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" They pressed a switch, creating a trap door. Sonic fell in the trap. The kids laughed wickedly.  
"LOOKS LIKE HE REALLY FELL FOR THAT ONE!" the kids yelled. Sonic was falling into the darkness. Then he used his soul robber to catch onto an edge.  
"Whew, what a day this has been...hm..." Sonic said. "What's this place?" Sonic found himself in a lava pit. There were tons of booby traps and, of course, holes leading to the lava. Then an alarm was heard and Eggman's voice, once again, was heard. He laughed.  
"You're going to be torn to pieces, Sonic," Eggman said. "Do you really think you'll make it out of here alive? It's so entertaining watching you run from my little traps down there. Oh, I've got even scarier traps in store for you later!" Eggman laughed hysterically. Sonic went through the lava pit but found a bunch of cages holding all the holiday leaders inside each one. All except Sonic and Shadow Sandy Claws, ruler of Christmas. Then a giant spider appeared and Sonic defeated the monstrous spider with the soul robber. Then a cell appeared and it led back to the fountain area of the town. Then Sonic went back to the hideout. Sonic went into the passage of pain where more booby traps were seen, including the ones Eggman used last Christmas. Sonic was finally down at the casino area where Eggman awaited. Sonic glared at the boogie man.  
"Eggman! Return the Holiday Leaders to their worlds!" Sonic yelled.  
"I can assure you, the leader of every Holiday is right where he should be- and you're looking at him!" Eggman said.  
"Where are you holding Shadow?" Sonic asked.  
"Weren't you listening?" Eggman asked the Pumpkin King. "I said I had a debt to repay old Shadow Sandy Claws- a debt I'm going to pay back in person! I don't want you causing any trouble while I'm on my visit, so I've hidden the Christmas Door behind something quite nasty. So in the meantime, let's say we have some fun. The Eggman Casino is now opened! What are we gambling for, you ask? Nothing that valuable- just your life! Cue the music!" So Sonic and Eggman began to battle...and sing.  
**"Well, well, well.**  
**Look what the bat dragged in.**  
**Sonic! You made it this far**  
**Ooh...I'm really scared."**  
Sonic sang, too, while battling Eggman.  
**"Eggman, I'm here to finish this,**  
**Once and for all."**  
Eggman thought it was funny for the Pumpkin King to say that.  
**"You're joking, you're joking,**  
**I can't believe my ears.**  
**You're joking, you gotta be.**  
**Best laugh I had in years!"**  
**"I hope you did amuse yourself**  
**With this, your little fling.**  
**You'd better pay attention now**  
**Because I'm the Pumpkin King."**  
**"You think you are winning,**  
**But that's a lot of noise.**  
**Just to be a sport, Dear Sonic,**  
**I will share my Eggman toys.**  
**~Wow  
(~Wow)**  
**~Wow**  
**(~Wow)**  
**~Wow**  
**(~Wow)**  
**I'm the Eggman Boogie man!"**  
"So you've made it this far," Eggman said.  
**"Release the Holiday Leaders!" Sonic yelled.**  
**"The leaders of the holidays**  
**Must right now be set free.**  
**Release them all at once or**  
**You will have to deal with me."**  
**"You beat my men, so what?**  
**Big deal! You even ran the maze.**  
**You still can't stop me.**  
**I'm the King of Seven Holidays!**  
**~Wow**  
**(~Wow)**  
**~Wow**  
**(~Wow)**  
**~Wow**  
**(~Wow)**  
**I'm the Eggman Boogie man!"**  
Sonic continued on until he danced and sang and ended with:  
"I'M THE ONLY PUMPKIN KING!"  
After the battle, Eggman was panting.  
"You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap," Eggman said. "Still, the real loser is you, Sonic...For he who has the last laugh wins. Then a shadow appeared in the ground. Turns out it was Eggman's shadow again. Sonic was confused.  
"Congratulations, hero," Eggman's shadow said. "You defeated my shadow. Neat trick, huh? The real me is in Christmas Town. BYE NOW!" Then came the Easter Door when the shadow was gone. Sonic wondered where the Christmas Door was. So Sonic went back to town.

Back in town, Sonic rose from the fountain and everyone cheered. Rouge, Wario and Dr. Silver were there, cheering Sonic on. Sonic went inside town hall to tell Jet of what he found in Eggman's lair.  
"What?" Jet yelled.  
"I have to follow Eggman to Christmas Town," Sonic said. "While I'm gone, I'd like you to kindly escort them to a safe place and then return each of them to their own worlds."  
"You want me to save the holiday leaders?" Jet asked.  
"Exactly," Sonic said.  
"You can count on me, Sonic," Jet said. "I won't let you down." When outside, Sonic was curious of where Elise was. Beldam told Sonic that Eggman's goons are guarding the gate to Spiral Hill and Cheese should be able to help find the key to the gate. So Sonic went to Cheese's grave and told him to find the key. Cheese nodded in agreement. But on the way, a bunch of goons arrived out of nowhere. Sonic followed his pet chao around the graveyard after beating the goons. Finally, the ghost chao found the key.  
"That's it!" Sonic replied. "Thank you, Cheese." Then Sonic went to the old graveyard to Spiral Hill. Then he opened the gate to the hill. Sonic activated a switch to have the hill uncurl. When he was leaving to the Hinterlands, he spotted Elise. Sonic took out the box with Elise's ring in it. He looked at the shiny silver jewel on the ring. He knew the rag doll hedgehog will love it. Sonic came to the rag doll hedgehog.  
"Elise, you shouldn't be here," Sonic told his friend. "It's dangerous." The rag doll hedgehog turned to Sonic. She had a worried look on her face as if saying "I need you".  
"I had to warn you," Elise said, solemnly. "Eggman's headed for the Hinterlands. I have a bad feeling more trouble is waiting for you down this path." Then Sonic cheered the rag doll hedgehog with a love song.  
**"You give me strength.**  
**You show you care.**  
**I cannot fail with you so near.**  
**I know I'd be lost without you."**  
Elise smiled as her friend sang to her. She sang a duet with him.  
**"We'll stand together.**  
**Now and forever.**  
**And I'll tell you**  
**This very troubled night.**  
**That we will set things right."**  
Elise was in despair but Sonic touched the rag doll hedgehog's shoulder.  
"It's okay, Elise," Sonic said. "Nothing's going to stop me from returning Halloween Town to how it was before." So Sonic ran to the Hinterlands to find Eggman there.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the last of chapter four. I really love the song in the end. It was quite touching.**

**Sonic: I know. The song is so peaceful.**

**Me: I agree. I'm hoping to sing the original version from the movie to my future husband.**

**Elise: That sounds like a good idea. Especially the quote "We're simply meant to be."**

**Me: Yes indeed. Anyway, the next chapter is the last. For you SonicXElise lovers, you will cry in the ending. But for you haters, I know what you will say. "Sonic doesn't deserve Elise. She's human." "Sonic deserves to be killed. Why would the love from Elise's heart revive him?" Well, in this story, Elise is NOT a human. She is a hedgehog as explained in the story. Anyway, don't forget to review after reading.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Wedding

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's the final chapter to Eggman's Revenge. Based on what I told the SonicXElise haters last chapter, Sonic and Elise both get married but before they did, Sonic almost died after the final battle but the love in Elise's pure heart brought him back.**

**Sonic: She does have a pure heart.**

**Elise: Yes it's true. That's why Emilie wrote that part of the story.**

**Me: Yeah and sorry I said too much but I'm happy about writing this part. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Sonic went into the Hinterlands where he discovered Christmas last year. But it looked a lot different than Sonic remembered. It had fog and lots of noises and echoes were heard. Then Sonic spotted the St. Patrick's Day tree and placed the door on it. Then the tree disappeared. Then the Hinterlands turned back to the woods it was before. After going deeper in the woods, Sonic spotted the Independence Day tree and placed the door there and returned to the dark woods. When getting to the Valentine's Day tree, a bunch of monsters appeared. Sonic beat them and touched the Eggman door for Valentines Day and it broke off.  
"Hm...I get it," Sonic said. "If I replace these Eggman doors with the real holiday doors at Spiral Hill, I should be able to put all the doors back in place." Then Sonic restored the Halloween door and destroyed the Eggman door on it. But more baddies appeared. Sonic beat them and went to the other holiday Eggman doors. After finding all the doors, Sonic went back to get the holiday doors to put them back in their place.

At the Spiral Hill, Elise was waiting until a bunch of bad guys came behind her. Sonic heard his friend's screams and saw the bad guys holding her arms. Elise was yelling Sonic's name as she was being held captive. Sonic rescued the rag doll hedgehog and found the Christmas door.  
"Elise, you should go with me," Sonic said. "That should get you out of trouble."  
"Good idea, Sonic," Elise said. "You will be needing my powers anyway." So the couple went back to the Hinterlands to hurry to the Christmas and the other doors and get to Christmas Town. The doors were restored including Christmas. So Sonic and Elise went into Christmas Town.

At Eggman's lair, Jet set free the holiday leaders from their cages like Sonic instructed him.  
"Sonic, I rescued the holiday leaders!" Jet called.

Back in Christmas Town, Sonic and Elise saw that the town was full of smoke.  
"Oh no! We've got to hurry!" Sonic said as he held Elise in his arms. An elf hedgehog with blond hair and a blue and white dress told Sonic that the Christmas tree is ruined! Sonic agreed to help. Sonic looked around to fight Eggman's guards around town and find the Christmas decorations with Elise's powers helping him. After getting the decorations, Sonic went to tell the blond elf hedgehog. The girl was amazed.  
"You found it!" the hedgehog said. "Hurry and hang it on the tree! Oh, thank you, sir! You found all the items! Now the Christmas tree is ready for Christmas!" The tree glowed so beautifully. Sonic and Elise went to find Shadow Sandy Claws at the Xmas junction. Then a laugh was heard.  
"Merry Christmas, Sonic," a voice said. It was Eggman! The blond hedgehog saw something up on a pole.  
"What's Shadow doing up there?" the blond hedgehog asked.  
"Put me down this instant!" Shadow yelled.  
"Shadow!" Sonic yelled. Then a train with Eggman's face on it came. Eggman laughed.  
"Now then, Sonic, Shadow," Eggman said. "What are you going to do? This will be fun to watch. It's payback time!"  
"We gotta get him down!" a bunny with robot legs said. "But how?" Elise spotted a train switch ahead. Sonic decided to change the tracks to buy Shadow some more time. Finally the train was destroyed with Elise's fire bombs and shield. Shadow was set free.  
"Whew! That was close," Shadow said. "What? You again?"  
"Shadow, it's not...what you think," Elise said.  
"Well, you see...I'm truly..." Sonic stuttered. Eggman was frustrated.  
"Can't anyone PERISH around here?" Eggman yelled.  
"Eggman! Give back that sleigh!" Sonic yelled. Shadow was worried. Without the sleigh, he can't deliver any presents.  
"An entire year of preparations will be lost," Shadow said. Elise was worried, too. Then spooky jingle bells were heard. It was Jet with Sonic's sleigh from last year. And the broken reindeer were restored from the accident. Jet said he returned all the holiday leaders to their own holidays. But Eggman was frustrated that Sonic might win again like when he saved Shadow last year and restored Christmas. Eggman got away.  
"If we don't hurry, Christmas will be ruined," Sonic said.  
"Sir, I sent the present you gave me into Shadow's sleigh," the robot legged bunny said. "It should activate while Eggman's flying, scaring the daylights out of him and the reindeer." So Sonic and Elise went to chase Eggman down in the coffin sleigh.

With Eggman, the trap the elves set for Eggman activated. Then he fell of the sleigh and yelled: "You'll never get off so easily, Sonic! I'm the Seven Holidays King!" Then he fell to the ground and was presumed dead.  
"Sonic, you did it! You saved the holidays," Elise said, cheerfully.  
"And for that I'd like to ask you something, Elise," Sonic said. "We've been together for a year now. But the time has come to ask you this. Elise, will you marry me?" Elise was amazed to see the beautiful ring. But before the rag doll hedgehog answered, the ground shook and a dark figure with trash all over appeared.  
"I can't answer right now! You have to defeat Eggman for good!" Elise said.  
"Shadow, you have to deliver those Christmas presents," Sonic said. "I'll take care of Eggman."  
"Gladly," Shadow said with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Sonic." Then he laughed in joy and took off. So Sonic went to fight Eggman and kill him for good. First he slid Elise's ring on his finger. Elise was on top of a cliff watching the rivals fight. Elise spotted a hole with gas coming out of it. So Sonic used it to blow fire at Eggman with pumpkin flamethrower. Sonic continued doing this until Eggman fell into the ground but got connected to it. Sonic tried to use the soul robber to fight the evil living sack but Eggman wrinkled the weapon until it was completely destroyed. Then Eggman pinned Sonic to the ground.  
"Now, Sonic, you have two choices," Eggman said. "You either lose your crown or stay Pumpkin King. Which means you will die." Elise was shocked. She tried to get Sonic to keep fighting. But Sonic had no choice but to give up. But first, Sonic said his last words to his rag doll hedgehog friend.  
"Sonic, you can't do this," Elise said and started to cry.  
"I have to, Elise," Sonic said. "I have no other choice. Take care of everyone." He gave the ring to Elise and put it on her finger. Sonic got ready until fire was in his body. He was ready to become his Pumpkin King form. Sonic fought Eggman until he was destroyed for good. Eggman screamed as his bugs came out of him. His last words were:  
"NOOOOOOO! My precious bugs!"  
"Elise, climb up the cliff! And fast!" Sonic said. Elise nodded and climbed and saw Sonic following. But Eggman used the last of his strength to push Sonic off. A bunch of trash fell on the Pumpkin King as he fell. Elise screamed Sonic's name really loud. Eggman was gone but Sonic was nowhere to be found. Elise looked around until she saw a hand and arm with a pin striped sleeve. Elise recognized the design.  
"Sonic!" Elise screamed. She removed all the objects and found Sonic, lying still. The rag doll hedgehog tried to wake her friend up but Sonic wouldn't wake up. Elise started to cry. She couldn't believe her and Sonic's relationship would end this way.  
'Sonic, please don't go,' Elise thought. 'If you hear me, I will marry you.' She gave her final kiss to Sonic. Everyone was watching from the well. Everyone was crying as they were mourning for Sonic. Elise was sobbing away as Cheese saw what happened, too. He lowered his head. Elise sniffled until she felt something stroking her red hair. Elise opened her eyes and saw that Sonic was waking up. They hugged.  
"You're alive..." Elise whispered.  
"You saved me," Sonic whispered. "The love from you saved me." Elise pulled away with a sad smile. Then Sonic touched her hand with the ring. Elise looked at Sonic.  
"I'll give you my answer," Elise said. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." Sonic made a loving smile to the rag doll hedgehog and hugged her. Everyone in town was happy to see Sonic alive and Elise accepting his proposal. Shadow returned with his sleigh. He was smiling at Sonic.  
"Shadow, I'm so...forgive me," Sonic said.  
"No, Sonic. This time I owe you my gratitude," Shadow said. "You're allowed to Christmas Town anytime you like." Elise hugged her future Pumpkin King. Then Shadow went back to town. Elise held Sonic's hands with a smile and tears of joy. Then she frowned.  
"You're not leaving again, are you?" Elise asked.  
"No," Sonic said, nodding his head. "Something tells me the most wonderful discoveries are a little closer to home." The future married couple hugged happily.

After a few weeks, Sonic and Elise were married. Sonic was wearing a white suit and Elise wore a grey and white dress. Jet wore a black suit with a spider tie.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and new queen of Halloween Town," Jet said. "You may kiss the bride." Sonic and Elise kissed lovingly. Then they went on their honeymoon on the coffin sleigh with Cheese at the head of the team, just like last year. Sonic and Elise waved goodbye to everyone.

* * *

**Me: Well, a SonicXElise story comes and goes. But stay tuned for more stories. And what a special occasion...Sonic marrying Elise, the beautiful Princess of Soleanna.**

**Elise: You SonicXElise fans would vision that and be smiling away.**

**Sonic: But you haters would say "That's gross" or "Elise is stupid. She doesn't deserve Sonic."**

**Me: Or even "Maybe Sonic and Elise will have mutant kids." Well, that's what Knuckles said in my friend, Marissa's, story, Sonic and Elise: Thinking of You. And I don't care what you haters say. Think what you haters think but don't write it out loud. Reviews on this story is for SonicXElise supporters. Unless you people also support Sonic and Elise as friends. So don't forget to review.**


End file.
